


Honeymoon #3

by AbbyWard



Series: Honeymoon [3]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWard/pseuds/AbbyWard





	1. BPOV

This is the third time Bella and Edward are together. The first part is copied from Breaking Dawn, end of chapter 6. (so you know where it starts and where I got my inspiration)

Honeymoon #3 Bella POV

'Do you want to swim with the dolphins this afternoon – burn off the calories?' he asked.  
'Maybe later.' I had another idea for burning calories.  
'And what was that?'  
'Well there's an awful lot of headboard left –'  
But I didn't finish. He'd already swept me up into his arms, and his lips silenced mine as he carried me with inhuman speed to the blue room.

In the hall outside the bedroom door he stopped. He let me down from his arms, slowly letting me slip down his hard, ripped body. He gently pushed me backwards until my back was pressed against the wall. He pressed his body into mine, so we were moulded together, and leaned down to kiss me. An electric charge was running through my body, bouncing between Edward's touch and the wall behind me, too many volts in such a small space, making me feel too good.  
His hands slowly rubbed down my sides and under my bottom. He gripped onto my cheeks, lifting me up so he didn't have to lean down to kiss me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, enjoying the sudden burning sensation our intimate closeness caused inside my body. I weaved my fingers into his hair as his lips left mine and made their way to my throat, kissing a scorching line under my jaw. My lungs were working hard, I could never get used to what Edward did to my body. It amazed me every time his cold skin made me burn with lust.  
Edward's lips came back to mine but he moved slightly away from the wall, giving me a little more space. I didn't want to lose the sensations caused by the hard wall behind me and Edward's hard body pushing me into it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself close to him, using all my strength to prolong the contact.  
Edward gently pulled my legs away from his waist and bent until my feet touched the floor. I groaned, I didn't want to let go but I knew I would lose this battle. He smiled against my lips and pushed me back against the wall, breaking off the kiss but keeping maximum contact between our bodies.  
'Would you like me to wash you?' he whispered as he leant in to kiss my forehead. All I could do was nod. Suddenly he was gone. Before I could take another breath I heard the shower in the en-suite turn on.  
I slipped the tank top and shorts I had been wearing off and left them in the hall. I really liked them and I didn't want them to be destroyed like the black lingerie had been. I slowly walked through the bedroom to the bathroom door. I was hoping the steam would have built up enough that I might be able to sneak up on Edward. Unfortunately I was foiled by my own plan. I could not see anything through the steam so I gave up the sneaking and walked across the room to the shower. I stopped in the doorway of the cubicle and my eyes strained to find Edward through the steam.  
Edward was leaning against the wall, opposite the shower head. He had also removed his clothes. My eyes swept the length of his body and I forgot where I was for a second. His head was bowed slightly but I could see he was looking at me from under his eyelashes. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck, resting them on the bulging muscles stretching from his shoulders to his neck but I couldn't move. My eyes travelled down to his breath-taking pecs and bulging upper arms, so strong, I wanted rub my hands over them as he held me tight. But not only could I not move I couldn't breathe. My eyes lowered further to his washboard-flat stomach. I could see grooves and furrows around his muscles, every single one was outlined on his skin. I wanted to stick out my tongue and lick each line but all that I could do was open my mouth in wonder. I almost started drooling as I imagined licking my peanut butter off his skin. My eyes started following the lines of two deep grooves that started above his hips, mapping out the course for my gaze to follow downwards. They continued down towards his stunning, erect penis, standing straight out from his body. All eight inches pointing at me, inviting me to him. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't think.  
He waved his hand, palm up, gesturing for me to come in. I took one more step into the small cubicle and the hot water hitting my skin snapped me out of my ogling. There wasn't much room so I was forced to stand under the water.  
I stood there for a second waiting for a reaction from Edward. I wanted him to join me under the water, wrap his arms around me, wash me like he suggested. But all I got was his crocked smile as he surveyed my naked body.  
I decided the invitation I was sending to him wasn't obvious enough, it was time to have some fun.  
I tipped my head back so the water was running through my hair. Closing my eyes I moved a fraction more and felt the water washing down my face, down my neck and over my body. Without opening my eyes I reached out to get my shampoo. I turned around to lather the shampoo in my hair, displaying my back and bottom for Edward to admire.  
After rubbing my hair for a minute, having given up on getting help from Edward, I turned back around to rinse my hair. He was still watching me, leaning against the wall, the same smile on his lips. I couldn't help but smile back, I loved that smile. I glanced down his body and had to close my eyes before I was tempted to step forward and wrap my arms around him. I was determined to not give in and be the first to start the touching so I put my head back under the water to rinse the shampoo out. As the suds from my hair washed down my body I started to rub my hands over my arms to spread the soapy water. I looked back at Edward as my hands moved to my stomach. While they travelled upwards to my breasts, I held his gaze. His smile dropped slightly and his mouth opened a little as he watched me touch myself. I could tell I was breaking his self-control.  
I couldn't help grinning as he stood up straight and reached for my soap. He lathered the soap in his hands with superhuman speed, dropped it and reached for me. He started rubbing his hands over my body. Conservatively he started with my shoulders and arms, then from my wrists moved to my stomach, mimicking what I had just done. As he rubbed his hands up my stomach my breathing sped up and my heart started racing again.  
As soon as he cupped my breasts in his big strong hands my nipples hardened. Gently he leaned in and sucked each nipple between his lips, sending shocks through my body, before he rubbed the soap over them. I watched as he slowly massaged his way back down my stomach not stopping until he reached my legs. He stopped for a second to crouch down and carried on down my legs. I sighed in disappointment. I wanted him to stop between my legs but he was going to tease me. Though I didn't have to wait long. Edward lifted my foot to his knee to wash my leg and leaned over to kiss my clitoris. The shock that flew up my spine was so much stronger than the ones from my nipples, it made me gasp.  
Edward looked up at me with the same beautiful smile on his lips, when he heard me gasp. He reached up to my hips to turn me slightly and pushed me back into the wall. He put my leg over his shoulder and he went back to his kissing. Soon I was gasping for air. I could feel an orgasm coming. I reached down and buried my hands in his hair and he reached up to knead my breast. His other hand held my bottom, keeping me still, pulling me into his face.  
'Mmmmm,' Edward sighed into me, making my clitoris vibrate.  
'Oh Edward,' I cried as I felt my muscles clenching with my orgasm.  
When it had finished I pulled him up to kiss him. I was still panting and after a short kiss I lay my head on his chest to try and calm down.

Eventually my heart and breathing returned to normal and I decided it was time to pay Edward back. I pushed on his shoulders, turning him into the stream of water. The soap was still on the floor behind me so as I turned I let my hip graze along his still erect penis. I bent over from my hips and rocked my hips upwards, pushing my bottom into his scrotum. He grabbed my hips but before he could do anything else I straightened up holding the soap.  
I lathered my hands up as I slowly turned around, careful to not touch him this time. I put the soap down and, as Edward had just done I started to rub his body from his shoulders down. I took my time. I traced every line of muscle in his chest and stomach. I made sure his strong, muscular arms were covered in bubbles. I even washed in between his fingers. I was thorough in washing every part of his body, mostly because I was admiring his perfect body, but also because I wanted to drive him crazy like he did to me, until I got to his hips.  
As I went past his bellybutton, I moved my hands to his back, washing his bottom instead. He let out a growl when he realised I wasn't going to touch him where he wanted. I smiled and crouched down to rub the soap into the front of his legs. This brought me in close proximity to his penis, standing straight out, pointing at my face. I leant over and kissed it on its tip before I stood up.  
Edward growled again. I loved that I could make him so frustrated. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and put it on his erection, wrapping my fingers around it. I looked up into his eyes and gasped when I saw the fire of lust burning in them. I started moving my hand along his penis, stroking it back and forth and he crushed his lips to mine. I squeezed tight as I rubbed, as our kiss intensified. Our breathing sped up, my heart was racing. Edward moved his lips to my throat, kissing very fast laps up and down.  
'I want you,' Edward whispered into my skin, taking a break from the kissing.  
My heart missed a beat at his words, those simple three words, three words I had been thinking for a long time now. Three words that told me how similar our thoughts about sex now were, that made me feel sexy, desirable and beautiful. I could not speak but Edward knew I felt the same way. He started kissing me again, pushing me backwards against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist but he couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed my bottom in one hand and pulled our hips apart so he could get his penis in the right position with the other hand. We both moaned and broke the kiss as he pushed into me.

Edward lowered his forehead to my shoulder and was still.  
I buried my fingers in his hair to lift his head up.  
'Are you alright?' I asked him when he lifted his head up but didn't open his eyes.  
He smiled and opened his eyes. 'Ecstatic, elated, euphoric. You have no idea,' he said and leaned in to kiss me. I broke off the kiss as soon as I could.  
'I think I do,' I replied and leaned in to kiss him again.  
Edward started moving now, pulling out then with slow, small movements getting deeper. It felt so amazing. I could feel the ridges of his penis rubbing inside me. I wanted him deep inside me so I dug my heels into his back and pulled him into me. With this encouragement he started thrusting deep into me.

We stood there in the shower, joined together, united, moving as one, until the hot water ran out and I got goose bumps on my arms. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and walked us into the bedroom, not leaving me. He climbed onto the bed and laid me down gently, keeping us joined at the hips.  
He sat back on his heels and looked at me, staring at our connection, his eyes roving over my wet body. He reached out with a finger to a drop of water that had started rolling off me, down my side. He lifted his finger to his lips and licked the drop off the tip of his finger. Then he leant down to lick another drop from between my breasts. With his touch the goose bumps spread over my body. My skin was crawling, wanting to be touched all over by Edward.  
As he sat back he cupped my breast and took my erect nipple between his finger and thumb. I arched my back as he squeezed it gently; electricity ran from his fingers, through every nerve in my body and grounded between my legs. My body was begging for more: pleasure, gratification, and orgasm.  
Edward ran his hand down my side, away from my now tingling nipple, over my hip and under my bottom. He used both hands to lift my hips and started driving into me again. I lifted my feet and rested my heels into his elbow creases. Edward moaned and moved his hands to the backs of my knees, using the stability and leverage to push into me harder and faster, and closed his eyes. I gripped on to his hands, pulling them, and my legs, up to my face, making my hips lift higher making Edwards penis dive deeper.

'I'm getting close,' he called to me, his voice louder than usual; pleasure tweaking his volume knob.  
I could also feel my orgasm coming so I released one of his hands and reached down to rub myself. I looked up at Edward to see he had opened his eyes, watching me touching myself, a shocked look on his face. Our eyes locked together and with one touch of my swollen clitoris I was at my orgasm.  
'Edward,' I said, almost screaming, as I felt the clenching bliss of my release.  
'Bella,' Edward moaned and I felt his penis spasm inside me. This movement and the gust of sweet breath that washed over me forced my eyes closed and my back to arch as the last couple of tremors shook my body.

I relaxed my legs and Edward lay next to me, pulling me to his chest.  
We lay together on the bed, panting.  
'Wow,' I said and looked up at Edward.  
'You took the word right out of my mouth,' he replied with a smile.  
I stared at him, mesmerised by his angelic face. His hair was standing out in all directions but instead of the just-woke-up look I was probably stuck with, he looked like a model. His eyes burned into mine, looking into my soul, as I was looking at his, my other half. Edward and I would always be as one, I knew that now more than ever. His beautiful lips curved up into a breath-taking smile.  
'I love you,' he whispered.  
'I love you too,' I replied. I closed my eyes and fell asleep as I committed Edward's image to my memory.


	2. EPOV

This is the third time Bella and Edward are together. Some dialog copied from Breaking Dawn, end of chapter 6. (so you know where it starts and where I got my inspiration)

Honeymoon #3 Edward POV

I watched as Bella ate an enormous plate of peanut butter on toast. I couldn't understand where all the food went, her body was so slim. Her body was beautiful, even while she piled food into her mouth. I had to look away as she licked her lips, removing stray crumbs but leaving them wet and glistening. I wanted to lean over and suck on her bottom lip. But I couldn't yet, she needed time to digest her food and if I turned her on now her hormones would take over and nothing would stop her. But I wasn't sure I could stop myself. Last night I discovered how wonderful having sex with Bella was. I want more. I had the stamina to keep going for hours, days, even weeks but Bella, being human, couldn't.  
I wasn't sure how long it would be before she wanted more. I had never had this sort of relationship when I was human, or with a human. Maybe a walk around the island would be a good idea. And by the time we reach the eastern bay maybe she would be ready, and if she wore one of her tiny, scanty bikinis, I would also be ready.  
'Do you want to swim with the dolphins this afternoon – burn off the calories?'I asked. Of course I would not be able to join her with the dolphins. Whenever they sensed me in the water they would take off, afraid of the predator in close proximity to them. But I could enjoy the view, watch Bella in her tiny bikini having fun, as long as I was near her I would be happy. Hopefully she wouldn't want to swim anyway.  
'Maybe later. I have another idea for burning calories,' she said.  
I assumed that we were thinking the same thing, but I needed to check, I didn't want to force her to have sex again before she was ready.  
'And what was that?' I asked, as if I didn't know the answer.  
'Well there's an awful lot of headboard left - ' I didn't let her finish, I was so happy I could experience the pleasure I was beginning to enjoy so much again. My brain was suddenly fogged up with a thick haze of lust-coloured smoke. I swept her up into my arms, and kissed her as I carried her to the blue room.  
I had completely forgotten about the pile of food she had just consumed. The only thing that made me stop, which helped me remember this, was the closed bedroom door. I stopped outside the door and let her down slowly, enjoying the feel of her body slipping down my chest. As I waited for my head to clear so I could decide what to do next I pushed her up against the wall. I pressed myself into her, not wanting to end the contact that I loved so much and bent down to kiss her. The fog around my brain seemed to have taken control, I could not clear it, especially now I didn't seem to be able to move even an inch away from Bella.

My hands, partly under their own motivation, and mostly because I could not stop myself, rubbed down her sides, over her hips, and under her bottom. I gripped onto her cheeks and lifted her up so I could stand straight as I kissed her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and all my brain could do was yell 'door, bed, naked, now' at me over and over as I felt the supercharged heat coming from between her legs.  
I moved my kisses to her neck, my self-control reminding me Bella could not hold her breath as long as I could, could not kiss me as long as I wanted. I listened to her panting and realised that I was being irresponsible. I needed to think clearly to be intimate with Bella. I needed to be in complete control of myself. And I needed to give Bella some time to digest her food or she would be sick.  
I went back to kissing her lips but moved my body away from hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck when she realised what I was doing and held her body to mine, probably using all her strength. I reached down and pulled her legs from around my waist using her calves and bent down until her feet reached the floor. She groaned into my lips and I couldn't help but smile at her. I released her lips and pushed her back up against the wall with my body. I had decided what to do to give Bella's body time to be ready but let me enjoy her body while I waited.  
'Would you like me to wash you?' I whispered as I leant in to kiss her forehead. A nice long shower would be the best plan. We could have some pleasure without exerting Bella's body too much. She nodded her head against my lips and I raced through the bedroom to turn the shower on. I flicked the taps on and waited while it warmed up. I hadn't understood why Carlisle had bothered installing the gas-powered hot water system when vampires are not concerned with water temperature, I was incredibly grateful for it now. It took three seconds for the hot water to travel through the pipes, long enough for me to remove all my clothes, and two seconds for me to adjust it to three degrees above her body temperature.  
I could hear Bella walking through the bedroom. She was walking very slowly and the steam was filling the room. I would be able to see her through the steam but she wouldn't be able to see me. I grinned to myself as I contemplated the advantage I had. I could hide from her and surprise her. I could grab her and have her against the wall again. But I could do that without assistance from the steam with my vampire speed.  
I settled with leaning against the wall opposite the shower head, meaning when Bella stepped into the shower she would be under the water.

Bella still had not got to the bathroom. She was going very slow, even for a human. Finally she reached the bathroom door and her scent hit the back of my throat, not painful as it once was, now initiating a gentle burn which was not unlike the burn her body created in mine as we had sex. I had noticed before how the rain intensified her scent, the steam seemed to create a similar phenomenon. I bowed my head as I fought with myself, part of me wanting to race across the room to rub my nose on her pulse in her neck and part of me wanting to get away from the incredibly alluring scent. I forced my head up slightly as she paused in the shower cubical doorway so I could look at her. She was naked. Her body made me forget about the scent wafting around me. I was, in this moment, attracted more to her body than her scent, something I thought would never happen. My penis rose up in anticipation and I almost pushed my fingers through the tiled wall to hold myself in place. Bella's eyes found me through the steam and I watched her through my eyelashes as she appraised my body. She seemed to like what she saw: she stopped breathing and her mouth fell open as she stared at me, scanning her eyes down my body. I gently flexed each muscle as she looked, not enough that she would notice, just so she could appreciate each line better. I fought back the grin that was threatening to show her how much I liked her looking at my body.

I waved my hand between us, like a well-trained host. Bella stepped under the water which seemed to snap her out of her contemplation of my body.  
I lifted my head and just gazed at her dazzling face as she stood in front of me, completely naked, beautiful, stunning and incredibly sexy. Once again I almost pushed my fingers through the wall to hold myself back. I wanted to prolong this. And I had to get control. If I went to her now I don't know what would happen. There was no way I would risk hurting Bella again. Until my self-control was complete I was to be one with the wall.  
My eyes rebelled and weaved their way down her body. Her hair was pulled forward over one shoulder, gentle waves flowing down her body, covering one breast. I looked at her other breast, my eyes lingering on the perfect, erect nipple. I followed the curve of her waist down to her flat, splendid stomach. I realised I had stopped breathing and couldn't help smiling at the reaction my body had to hers. My eyes finally reached her tuft of hair which hid the place that, in this moment, I wanted to dwell in the most. I marvelled in the magnificence of her breath-taking, wonderful, superb, faultless, sexy body. My survey of her body continued down her long, lean legs but was interrupted by her movement. She had tipped her head back, the water running through her hair, drawing it back behind her. She leaned back a fraction more and water was running down her body, washing over her breasts, caressing down her stomach and mingling in her hair before streaming down her legs.  
She reached out for her shampoo bottle without opening her eyes, leaving me to freely ogle her. Then she turned around, letting me have an unrivalled view of her tight, round bottom. I stayed in position, gazing at the vision of loveliness in front of me, my grin stretching without restraint across my face. I don't know how long I stood there staring. Eventually Bella turned back around. She smiled at me then looked down my body. She closed her eyes suddenly, as if she couldn't look at my body. My grin widened as I realised she was having just as much trouble resisting touching me as I was resisting touching her.  
She tipped her head back under the water, letting the water wash down her body again. The soap suds gliding down her body seemed to have a direct line to my self-control – like machinegun wielding marines taking down a blimp. I could feel my control deflating, sinking, crashing, and burning. It wouldn't be long before I would reach for Bella, hold her, caress her, kiss her, taste her, have her. I fixed the smile on my face and imagined my back was stuck with superglue to the wall, trying to focus myself, hiding the war raging inside of me.

Bella, of course had a different idea. She instinctively knew what to do to undermine me, where to aim that money-shot that would blow my self-discipline away. She started to rub the suds into her arms, then her stomach, and then her breasts. As soon as I realised where her hands were going I lost it. I met her eyes, refusing to watch those teasing hands in a last-gasp effort to regain some restraint. But my willpower was left burning on the ground, my smile faded; I stopped breathing as my mouth hung open. With the smell of imaginary burning following me, I stepped forward, reached for the soap and conceded my defeat.  
Bella's grin when she realised she had won was almost worth the defeat. It brightened her face, illuminated the room and filled me with warmth. I lathered the soap in my hands as fast as I could, desperate to have my hands on her body. I reached for her and rubbed the soap over her arms, starting where I knew I could restrain some of my need and regain enough control to be gentle with my delicate wife. From her wrists I let myself rub my hands over her stomach and slowly, carefully up to her breasts. I could feel her heart rate speed up under her thin, delicate, mouth-watering skin.  
I watched with fascination as her nipple hardened when I moulded my hand to the curve of her breast. Keeping my lips over my teeth, remembering the ecstasy I felt when I had her skin in my mouth last night, I gently sucked a nipple into my mouth. Once again I was in heaven. I had Bella's fragile skin in my mouth, I was no longer afraid of my potential to hurt her because I didn't feel the urge to bite. I took a deep breath as I moved to the other nipple, her scent rushing down my throat, and still there was no urge to bite. All I wanted to do was take her to the bedroom and make love to her.  
I knew we were going to get there eventually so I continued to wash her, as I said I would, while I revelled in my happiness. I moved my hands down her body, to her legs, crouching down so I could reach better. I heard her sigh when I bypassed her private area. I wanted to leave that for last, I knew once I allowed myself to go there I would not be able to stop to finish the trivial task of washing her body. But just the thought of what was so close to my face had me distracted. I lifted her foot to my knee to assist the cleaning process and the view of her clitoris was exceptional. Before I knew I was doing it I had leant over to kiss it. Bella's gasp made me smile again and I looked up at her beatific, adorable face, her expression of pure bliss was all the encouragement I needed to continue.  
I reached up to her hips to gently turn her and push her against the wall. I guessed she would need the support while I pleasured her. I hooked her knee over my shoulder to give myself easy access to her clitoris. As I kissed and licked her I monitored her responses: speeding heart rate, gasping, and as she got closer to her orgasm she wove her fingers through my hair. I could taste her arousal. She was delicious; her taste was like nothing I had experienced before. It was better than mountain lion, a hundred times better than deer, even better than the taste of Bella's blood.  
'Mmmmm,' I sighed, enjoying this unexpected delicacy. Bella's muscles started clenching under my tongue and the taste intensified.  
'Oh Edward,' Bella cried out, her voice coloured with bliss.  
When her muscles finally stopped rippling she pulled me up, kissed me and laid her head on my chest. Slowly her panting and heart rate decreased.

Finally her breathing returned to normal. I was just about to take her through to the bedroom when she stepped away from me. She pushed on my shoulders, telling me to turn, and I did so until I was standing under the water. She turned around, letting her hip graze along my penis. I could feel her silky skin slide along my extremely sensitive skin. Sparks flew through my body, as if an electric current flowed over her skin, tensing my muscles, clearing my mind of all thought and straightening out my fingers. I wanted to pick her up, take her to the bedroom and bury myself in her. I couldn't get enough of the feelings rushing through my body.  
But before I could move Bella had bent over and was rocking her hips, pushing her breath-taking bottom up into my scrotum. The sparks fixed me to the spot, all I could do was reach out, hold her hips and watch as an involuntary image of how it would feel making love in this animalistic position floated through my head. Before I could finish my incredibly graphic fantasy she had stood up, was lathering the soap in her hands and turning back to face me, all without touching me. The loss of skin to skin contact and the charge running through me was profound. It took a mammoth effort to stop my suddenly liberated hands reaching for her, pulling her to me, plunging into her against the wall.  
The loss of contact also liberated my mind. I could now assess what was happening and I was staggered. I had never had these types of thoughts before. I had never felt so aroused. I had never felt something so intensely. Not even my new-born blood lust compared. I was feeling human; lust, arousal, need, without any thirst to taint the experience. I liked it.  
I resolved to prolong this feeling for as long as I could. I didn't want it to end. I didn't want to go back to being the blood-thirsty hundred-year-old vampire. I wanted to be the horny teenager forever.  
Bella returned her hands to my body again, slick with soap, sending the incredible electrical current coursing through me again. All I could do was stand in front of her, my muscles tensed, my breathing erratic, and my mind blank as she massaged my body. Frustratingly she started with my arms and, with painful thoroughness, even washed between my fingers. All I wanted was more contact with my penis but she was determined to drive me crazy. I regretted my teasing now.  
To distract myself from the new voice in my head, emanating from my penis, I counted the seconds, calculating how long it will be before she would be forced to pay my penis some attention. As she got closer my anticipation increased. As the soap passed over my belly button my breathing sped and my penis twitched. I took one last long breath in as I waited out the last second.  
All the air rushed out of me in a growl as her hands moved behind me, away from their conjectural destination. I did not mean to growl but there was so much tension in my body from her teasing and I was incredibly disappointed. I needed to calm down. I should have had better control over this frustration. I closed my eyes, silently chastising myself. My mind was divided, part was scared by my new found immaturity and inability to control my reactions, the other part, my inner horny teenager, was thumbing its nose and telling me to enjoy it while it lasted.

By closing my eyes I had not noticed Bella had crouched down in front of me. I believe my brain shut down when I felt her lips touch the tip of my penis. For a whole second I didn't move, breath or think. Bella had stood up when my brain whirred back into action, my inner horny teenager now in full control and very demanding. I opened my eyes to see a new world, a word where I wanted to take Bella, throw her on the bed, jump on top of her and make us both orgasm continuously. My need for contact with Bella was intense, a spring compressed and straining to be free.  
I growled in frustration and reached for her hand and put my penis in her palm, wrapping her fingers around it. The contact felt amazing yet not enough, like ice on a burn: soothing but not healing, it unravelled some of my tension but I needed more to find release. She looked up at me, our eyes meeting. She gasped slightly, as if she could read my mind, as if she could see exactly what I wanted to do to her. I was worried. What if she was scared by this new Edward, the horny, uncontrolled, sex-maniac? But she wasn't, she started moving her hand, stroking her silky skin over me. I lowered my lips to hers; grateful for the acceptance she didn't know she was giving. As the kiss intensified Bella's hand tightened and the room began to spin, my own personal lust-fuelled merry-go-round.  
I moved my lips to her throat, I was still mindful of the needs of my human wife. I kissed up and down her neck in time with the spinning of the room.  
'I want you,' I whispered into her throat. I couldn't look into her eyes to say that, I couldn't admit I was no longer the controlling force in our relationship. I couldn't admit that I was enjoying this feeling.  
Bella's heartbeat skipped. After waiting a second I decided this was all the answer I was getting. I reclaimed her lips and pushed her carefully back to the wall. She wrapped her legs around me and I quickly held her bottom to help her hold herself up. I was so close to getting what I craved. I couldn't wait any longer. I let go of Bella's perfect bottom with one hand, moved slightly away from her and moved my penis to her entrance.  
I pushed into her. I hadn't remembered exactly how good it felt. Or maybe I hadn't let myself completely appreciate how good it felt. Whatever, it didn't matter now. I felt amazing, better than I had ever felt. The wet warmth wrapped tightly around my penis seemed to be washing through me, warming my cold body, undoing the changes made over one hundred years ago, restarting my heart, turning me human.

I was so overwhelmed by the feeling I moaned and lowered my head to Bella's shoulder, staying still, taking pleasure in my new found heaven, blocking out everything but the contact of our bodies.  
Bella let me stay like this for a second then signalled she wanted me to lift my head with her fingers in my hair. 'Are you alright?' she asked when I lifted my head. She was always so worried about me, worried that I was not happy. It was so absurd, I was always the happiest man ever, I had Bella as my wife, all to myself, forever. We would never be separated. We would be together forever, for eternity. We had thousands of years stretching ahead of us to be with one another, to enjoy each other, to make love. And I was suddenly sure I was the happiest person ever, all because of Bella.  
I smiled at my thoughts and opened my eyes to see my Bella. 'Ecstatic, elated, euphoric. You have no idea,' I replied, not really finding the right words to express what I felt but sure I would never find the words. I kissed her, trying to put my feelings into actions. I could tell Bella wanted to say something so I had to break off before I wanted to.  
'I think I do,' she replied and leaned in to kiss me again.  
I started to move as I kissed her. I pulled almost all the way out, with small movements I made my way back in. Bella's breathing and heart rate sped up even more. She pushed her heels into my back, signalling she wanted me all the way. I pushed myself as deep as I could and started thrusting.

After what seemed like a couple of minutes (I was really enjoying myself) I noticed Bella had goose bumps on her side that was under the water. I hadn't noticed the hot water had run out. I couldn't face leaving her yet so I carried her to the bed, my penis still inside her.  
I stayed inside her as I lay her down and sat back on my heels to look at her. I looked down first, marvelling at her tight vagina wrapped around my penis. Out the corner of my eye I saw a bead of water slowly rolling off her stomach. I reached out to catch it before it fell to the bed and tasted it. It had a hint of Bella's scent flavouring it and I leant down to lick another drop from between her breasts. I watched in wonder as goose bumps spread from her arm over her breast converging on the place I had just touched. I sat back and reached out for her nipple. It was still hard and I couldn't resist squeezing it gently.  
Her back arched. All the air rushed out of her lungs, engulfing me in her sweet, mouth-watering scent. I trailed my fingers down her curves to her bottom. I lifted her hips up so I could thrust into her again. She rested her feet in my elbows, holding her own hips up so I moved my hands to behind her knees, letting out a moan as the new position created more intense feelings to wash through my body. I realised I could see my penis plunging into her from this position. It was so beautiful and erotic I had to close my eyes to impede my orgasm. I could feel the pressure building. I could even feel the waves flowing along my penis. I bit down on my tongue, focussing on the pain to try to pull back from my release.

Bella undermined me again. She gripped onto my hands and pulled on her legs. My penis was going deeper and deeper. I wasn't going to last much longer. I could feel my orgasm coming.  
'I'm getting close,' I called. I forced my eyes open so I could enjoy the last moments of this heaven. I watched as Bella reached down with one hand to rub her clitoris. Our eyes met and I felt her muscles contracting around me. Squeezing me. Sending waves of pleasure across my penis and through my body.  
'Edward,' she said, almost screaming as she rode her wave of ecstasy.  
'Bella,' I moaned back as my orgasm hit.  
When we had both finished I lay next to her, trying to catch my breath. My body still felt alive but I knew it wouldn't last. That had been the best experience I had had so far in my entire life. I didn't know I could feel that way. I didn't think anyone would make me feel that way. Bella was amazing; all my brain could think was 'wow.'  
'Wow,' Bella said, as if she was reading my thoughts.  
'You took the word right out of my mouth,' I replied, smiling at the way we seemed to read each other now.  
I looked down at her. Her face was covered by a sheen of sweat. Her cheeks were pink. Her eyes were bright as I stared into them, into her mind, into her soul. Her incredible soul that I could see was my other half, my destiny. We were one. I smiled down at her.  
'I love you,' I whispered.  
'I love you too,' she replied as her eyes closed.


End file.
